Hope for the Future
by yaminoyume
Summary: Kaku's musings after his defeat at Enies Lobby, resting upon Jyabura on the train tracks. Slight JyaKaku if you squint.


This... actually doesn't have that much of a plot. D: I was just hitching to write something.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. :P

JyaKaku, if you squint.

* * *

I woke up slowly, disoriented and in pain. My arms twitched and grabbed hold of the person in front of me. I tried to straighten and glance up only to be hit with agonizing pain coming from my stomach. I gave a groan and gasp, only to start coughing.

"Oh… Wh… What?" I rasped out. My throat was dry and my lips were chapped and tasted strongly of salt.

"Oi, Kaku! Are you awake? Don't move, idiot." That voice… Jyabura. Of course it was Jyabura. His brief statement said absolutely nothing about the situation and was useless. Finally I was able to open my eyes. I was on his back. Jyabura's long braid cushioned the side of my face. I glanced around, moving just my eyes. I could only see Kalifa to the side. She was wearing Jyabura's shirt.

"Where… are we?" I forced out. All around us I could see ocean, and felt considerably concerned, all things considered.

"We're on those train tracks, idiot. We needed to get away from Enies Lobby. We're headed to some island up ahead… What was it called? It's the one closest to ours…"

"St. Poplar?"

"Yes, St. Poplar. I've only told you ten times the name of that town, Jyabura." Kalifa's matter-of-fact tones fell like rocks on Jyabura's head. I could tell by the way he tensed, but he remained uncharacteristically silent.

"… Do you remember what happened?" Jyabura asked, and by the softness of his tone, I knew he was addressing me.

"…Yes. Much as I'd rather not. I fought that man, Roronoa Zoro. He was stronger than I… and he defeated me." I said, softly. It was painful, admitting defeat, but that's what had happened. We'd lost. We were unable to hold up that justice that we stood for. I shook slightly from the weight of this realization, but did not break down. Even so, Jyabura felt my shaking. I could tell it made him feel awkward, if his shifting and noncommittal cough was anything to go by.

"Take it easy, kid. We'll get you fixed up, and then you can do whatever you want." I knew what he meant. Strangely enough, I felt no anger towards the other swordsman, no need for vengeance. Perhaps some shock that I was defeated by a mere pirate, yes. But, that pirate… It was not like fighting a pirate. It had been like fighting a swordsman with honor. The Straw Hats were an amazing group, and I found myself less surprised than I should have been to feel admiration for them. Instead, what our battle left me with was a fierce need to train, and a desire to fight the man on equal terms, when nothing else mattered. I grinned at this thought.

"Ha… I can't wait to meet them again. I need to become stronger." Jyabura nodded, thinking he knew what I meant. I could tell he didn't, but we would have time to discuss it later. I closed my eyes and rested fully against his back and let out a deep sigh. The muscles beneath my face twitched slightly. I chuckled a bit, not fully knowing why.

"What on earth are you doing back there?" Jyabura growled out. He shifted me, bouncing me up slightly and then letting me resettle. I let out a surprised cry and held on even tighter. The weakness in my arms and legs was unsettling and I did not like that feeling.

"What the hell, Jyabura?" I yelled, now feeling a lot more awake. Jyabura only laughed. Bastard. I sighed again, but this time with my head up, and then relaxed. I suddenly shifted my arms around him, pulling myself closer to his body.

"… Thank you." I muttered. It was nice of him to be carrying me after all. Jyabura shifted his head towards me and I noticed his cheeks had turned slightly red.

"Uh, yeah, you're welcome. Sure." Jyabura mumbled out. I smiled again and rested my head.

"If you guys are _quite_ done flirting up there?" Once again, Kalifa's voice pierced the bubble of illusionary solitude we had created. Jyabura reacted almost violently, just barely holding back his movements so as not to upset my placement. He ended up settling for scoffing and spluttering angrily.

"The sooner we get to St. Poplar, the sooner we can get out of this water, rest, and heal." Kalifa stated, shrugging. I grinned at the prospect. From somewhere behind us came various sounds of agreement – a "Yoyoi," a deep grunt from the ever stoic Blueno, and a high pitched giggle that could only come from Fukurou. Hattori crooned his agreement as well, so I guess Lucci was back there too. Suddenly I felt very tired, or very relieved. Everyone was going to be fine, I knew. We would all bounce back from this and be stronger than ever, together. The knowledge comforted me, and I let myself drift back into sleep.

* * *

... I just can't help but look at my writing, compare it to other people's, and think, 'Well, this is awful.' Sorry guys. When I improve my writing I'll get something better to you. ;-; For now, please put up with my attempts at getting out the ideas I have. *bow*


End file.
